The Worst Dare Ever!
by Page of Doom
Summary: During a game of truth or dare, Russia gets a horrible dare that he'd rather not take, but has to. What is it? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Worst Dare Ever

Author: animecookiefairy

Genres: Humor

Rating: T

Summary: During a game of truth or dare, Russia gets the worst possible dare imaginable. Without a pass, he has to follow through with the dare. The question is... will he survive the dare?

Warnings for this chapter: slight language

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. It wouldn't be so awesome if I did.

Prussia: I heard someone use my favorite word?

Me: No. Now, get out.

_A/N _

_Well, this is just a short story that came to my mind one day. Today, actually. After I had taken this really boring exam that all Biology students had to do a field test of(seriously, this doesn't even count for our grade. They should focus more on finals and less on stupid stuff. Seriously. It was just like our normal state testing, nothing different. And yet it might replace our normal state testing. Idiots) Anyways, I thought about what would be the worst thing ever to make Russia and... I came up with this. I don't want to spoil it, but I'm pretty sure you guys can figure it out._

_Also, just because someone is mentioned, doesn't mean they weren't there. I plan to make a whole thing of them playing truth or dare. If you want one of your favorite characters in it, just tell me! :D I'd prefer all male characters, but if you want a female character, then go ahead and request her to be in it. :) Just comment or PM me! 3_

* * *

><p>America had invited a few (more or less) close friends to a (more or less) friendly game of truth or dare. He had just taken a dare (courtesy of England) to eat some weird substance the others made of who-knows-what. It was now his turn to pick someone. He looked around the room for a target. <em>Someone who would defiantly take a dare. <em>He thought. Japan had been taking truths the whole time (and usually gave one of his vague answers that no one understood) and China could easily pass, he had won an "unlimited pass" prize for not using a single pass for 10 straight games ("It wasn't easy, aru~ I had to do some really embarrassing things…") America continued to scan the room for someone, anyone who could take a dare. Finally, his eyes fell on the perfect target. "Russia!" America knew Russia would _defiantly _pick a dare without blinking. "Truth or dare, dude." Russia pretended to think, though everyone knew what he was going to say. "Dare." _Knew it. _"You have to…uhm...have to..." _Well shit. _Was there anything that Russia would absolutely not want to do? As in, never in a million years? Even if his life depended on it? _Come on, Alfred. Think! There's gotta be something…a fear maybe? That guy fears nothing! Except…._

"Alright! I've got one!"

"What is it, da?"

"You have to spend a week locked alone in a house with Belarus!" Triumph spread on the self-proclaimed hero's face. The other countries looked at him like he was scary. Russia's little sister was hell for anyone, but even more so for Russia himself. "Pass," Russia said. "Didn't he already pass pouring his vodka down the sink drain?" England asked. Everyone knew why he wanted this dare to go through. _For the sake of everyone. _The two scariest countries would be locked away together for a week. A week without fear. Everyone caught on to this too. "He did~" France said. "Hai, I remember that," Japan said. Canada probably agreed too, but no one noticed. He was invited, but everyone probably forgot. Poor Canada… "We should start our own game, Mr. Kumujirou" he mumbled. The bear looked at Canada. "Who are you?" it asked.

Now it was time for panic. _Please don't let me get locked away with her… _Russia thought. "I take that pass back!" he said. Unfortunately, he had already drunk the entire bottle. "Da~… Of all times, why now?" he whispered. He had no choice but to take the dare. Why did they give _him _this dare, while everyone else had to make out with a pillow, or say something really weird? Why did _he _have to be trapped with his _one _fear?

_This is going to be one long week, da…._

* * *

><p><em>AN _

_Oh, gawd. This can't end well._

_Pardon the crappiness. I did this while procrastinating on an English project, and I'm exhausted. I also have to do a Japanese Project. YAY FOR STAYING UP ALL NIGHT. Not really. *dies* _

_Also, I might want to do something for the many dares China had to do. Any ideas? PM me or leave a comment! _


	2. Chapter 2

_Short, somewhat lame chapter here... XD But don't worry, the next chapter will be much better and longer. :)_

* * *

><p>"Big brother~" Russia heard his younger sister's voice behind him. He stayed still and silent. <em>She hopefully doesn't know about the dare yet… <em>"I heard about your little dare~" _Who told her? _"O-oh, so you did, da?" he said. "I'll save my energy for the upcoming week. After a little bonding, maybe we can finally become one together," Belarus said in a creepy voice. "I'll see you tomorrow then... " Russia said shakily. Belarus didn't say anything, just walked away creepily.

"Geez, man she's scary!" another voice said just as Belarus left. "America? Why are you here?"

"Well, I had just told your sister about the dare and helped her to find you, and-"

"_You _told her?"

"Yeah, man. Someone had to, considering she's involved in it!"

Russia gave the smaller man a sort of death glare. If looks could kill, Alfred F. Jones would've dropped dead on the spot, before you could say "hero". "Uh, hey man… no hard feelings, right? I didn't think you'd be upset about it. I mean, she'd have to find out eventually…"

"You're right. (Kolkolkolkol…)"

"Oh, thanks man. For a second I thought maybe-"

"However, because you gave me this dare, when this week is over, I will be sure you never want to hear the word dare again…."

America laughed awkwardly. "Ahahahahaha… good one, man! Well hey, I gotta go! See ya!" He ran off, trying to avoid any more tension.

The dreaded day (well, for Russia. To everyone else, it was the greatest day ever) finally arrived. America had showed the two around the small house. There were no places to hide. Belarus had the key to _every door in the entire house _(although, she was probably still going to tear down doors) Basically, Russia _couldn't _get away from his evil little sister. It wasn't possible. _Why? _He thought.

Belarus, on the other hand, was overjoyed. _A whole week alone with big brother… _she thought. _I can get away with anything. _The female nation couldn't help but grin evilly at all the… fun she was going to have with her brother. "Well, I'll leave you two to it then!" America said, leaving the house as quickly as possible.

As soon as he was out, Belarus began searching cabinets and drawers for anything to aid her with her… mission. Handcuffs, rope, any kind of date rape drug, vodka…. Just… something… She had already found a few things, but then she came across the motherload. A huge cabinet. Like, seriously huge… and it was completely full of vodka. Completely and totally full. She smiled. _Tonight he will be mine… and only mine…_

* * *

><p><em>How much you wanna bet Ivan gets totally drunk in the next chapter, and our little Nattie takes advantage of him? <em>

_*raises hand* XD_


End file.
